Champion's Tournament
What is the Champion's Tornament? The FeralRealms Champion's Tornament is a FeralRealms sponsored event that promotes fair and engaged roleplay. Beings from across FeralRealms will travel far and wide to compete for the title of Champion of the Realms, earning their group a name all the while. The Tornament will be run like any bout-based tornument; double elimination, and a champion will be crowned at the end. The champion will be recognized at the end of the tornaument and placed in the FeralRealms hall of fame, top 3 finishers will also earn points towards the total team score. At the end of every three months (subject to change), the team with the most total points will earn the title "Champions of the Season" and be present on the Hall of Fame page with a short bio. Team Points go accordingly First Place: Four Team Points Second Place: Three Team Points Third Place: Two Team Point Fourth Place: One Team Point Tornaments will be run using a bracket, seen below Rules The Following Rules will be applied to the Tornument Participation 1. Leaders are NOT permitted to enter the tornument, however they may choose to train participants and "coach" them during the events. This is to promote growth of groups. 2. Groups may submit up to 3 participants to the tornument, and no more. 3. Members not aligned to a group will be submitted, but team points will not be awarded. 4. Previous Champions must take a 1 tornument break before reentering. 5. In order for a group to participate and earn team points, they must own territory officially in FeralRealms Events 1. Events will be posted on the FeralRealms wiki and are tenative based on both participant and referee attendance. 2. Once Brackets are released and/or updated, a time will be assigned to the match, if the user does not think they will be able to be online during the time of their event, they must specify a full 24 hours before the event is scheudled. 3. A "No Show" by a participant counts as a forefit, and the present competitor has won. 4. if a Referee cannot attend, the match will be postponed with no consequences to either particpiants. 5. Until the official Arena Map is released, All Events will take place in Sanctuary or a location chosen by the Referee. Matches/Bouts/Fights 1. A Referee will oversee all official matches, a match is not valid if a Referee is not present. 2. Referees will judge off of attack effectiveness, counter effectiveness, and description of actions, points will be deducted for power playing or dodges outside of Referee Reason. 3. All Referee Decisions are final, no negociations. 4. Attacks will be a 1 to 1 basis, therefore, a single post is all the participant has to use their current action, and then the other player may return. 5. Posts may extend beyond one chat life but may not exceed 3. 6. Posts cannot be overly excessive in action (as determined by the Referee). 7. Official Bouts will last a total of 10 Minutes exactly, as timed by the Referee. Entrance 1. All group Leaders must submit their participants on the wiki via comment for the current tornument, once a tornument is started, a participant may not be entered. 2. Loners or those not assosciated with a group may submit themselves 3. Entries will be in the following format Group Entrance 1. Group Name 2. Participants Name (as needed) Loner Entrance 1. Name Referees Want to be a Ref? Comment below! Current Tournament Current Status: Accepting Submissions Deadline for Submission: TBA Participants 1. IronStorm - Warrior Cats of Skyfall Clan 2. Akai Okami- Blackpaw Wolf Pack 3. Moon Harbinger - Blackpaw Wolf Pack 4. Selena - Blackpaw Wolf Pack 5. Dusk - .:SilverMoon Pack:. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. (more as needed)